


Between the Lies

by hunterscoffee



Series: A Skywalker's Perjury Tetralogy [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Female Protagonist, Female Reader, Force-Sensitive Reader, Jedi Reader, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunterscoffee/pseuds/hunterscoffee
Summary: Found as a slave on the planet Tatooine with your brother, Anakin Skywalker, both having a higher Midi-Chlorian count higher than Master Yoda. The Jedi are sceptical that both or either of you could be the Chosen One, but after hearing Qui-Gon’s last words...
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Reader, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Plo Koon & Reader
Series: A Skywalker's Perjury Tetralogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657531
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

You let out a squeak, as the spanner slipped out of your hands and landed on your foot. A small flash of pain-filled your senses as your body reacted to the weight. Your hands were too small for this sort of work, but you had no choice. You bent down to pick up the spanner that was as long as your forearm and placed it back over the bolt you had attempted to tighten before your little accident. Once again the tool fell from your grasp and you let out another squeak as it once again fell onto your foot. That same pain seared through your veins, but more intense this time since the spanner had landed on the same spot.

>You’re useless.< Watto grumbled in Huttese, you fought the tears that threatened to slip from your eyes. >Anakin! Help her.< He called over to your brother, Anakin who was polishing ship parts began a walk over to you. 

The Toydarian flew off leaving you and Anakin to deal with the spanner and bolts. You blinked and a tear slipped from your eye, you quickly wiped it away before anyone could see. Anakin took the large metal tool from your child’s hands and began to tighten the bolts. Anakin was older than you by only 15 seconds, though the number was minuscule, it seemed much bigger since you were so young and these were the thing you argued about.

You and Anakin had heard stories of people exploring space, meeting angels and demons. On clear nights you would look to the stars and long to be free, to rid the shackles that weighed you down. You planned to run away from this horrid place one day, runaway and meet the angels and demons.

Then you’d come back and free all the slaves. Not that you knew it, but these were the idealist plans of a naive child and the chances of you escaping this life were close to zero.    
“Don’t cry,” Anakin warns, looking down at you, you nod and quickly wipe your eyes with the backs of your hands.   
“I’m sorry.” You mumbled, taking the spanner from him and placing it in the rusted toolbox. "Thank you." You say, not meeting his gaze as you picked up a dirty cloth to clean the parts. No-one escaped slavery on Tatooine. It was die or work until you die.


	2. Chapter 2

>Anakin, y/n come here.< Watto’s rude voice ran through the shop, customers or discipline those were the most likely situation. Your brother begins to walk into the store, you place your tools away and pad after him. A man with long brown hair in a half-up, half-down hairstyle stands there, a small blue droid, an alien os some sort you had never seen and a beautiful girl who looked about fourteen. Anakin hoists himself up to sit on the bench as the man with long hair walked away with Watto. The alien wonders off to look at the droids, noises of curiosity coming from his area now and again as he studied them, or tried to. From the way he talked, walked and generally was he didn’t seem to be a creature of intelligence.

“Are you an angel?” Anakin asked, his head cocked, your brows furrowed.  _ What did he mean, she was beautiful but she was not an angel. Not like the ones you had heard stories about. _ She laughs, it’s a sweet laugh, laced with sugar.

“What?” She asks, almost taken aback from what your brother had said.

“An angel.” He says again. “I heard the deep space pilots talk about them, they’re the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They live on the moons of lego. I think.”

“You’re a funny little boy.” She says and you laugh, causing Anakin to glare at you. “How do you know so much?” She looks at you for a second then her eyes float around the room. Taking in the shithole that Watto managed to earn money from.

“I listen to all the traders and star pilots who come through.” Anakin fiddles with a cloth and cup. “I’m a pilot you know.” You laugh again and Anakin sends another glare in your direction.   
“Who are you.” She turns around to face you, getting a good look at her face, she really is beautiful. Her hair is flawlessly tied back and her brown eyes shone with innocence and lack of problems. Her skin had not a blemish upon it and her smile was whiter than anything you’d ever seen.

“She’s my sister,” Anakin states and it’s your turn to glare at him.   
“I can speak for myself and mum would never let you fly, she doesn’t even let you race.” You cross your arms over your chest, small face contorted with childish snooty-ness.

“You’re a pilot?” She asks and Anakin nods.   
“Mmhmm all my life.” He says and you scoff a bit, this time he just ignores you.   
“How long have you been here?” She asks and this time you reply.   
“Since we were very little. We were three or that's what he says. We were sold to Gardulla the Hutt, but she lost us betting on the pod-races.” You inform her.

“You’re slaves?” She asks with genuine curiosity.   
“We’re people and our names are Anakin and y/n.” He says with a slight tinge of anger. He hated being called a slave, it just reminded him of the invisible shackles.

“I’m sorry.” She apologised, unaware of how that small word might spark such emotion in such a young boy. “I don’t fully understand, this is a strange place to me.” Someone with her beauty could never come from a place like this.  _ Ting _ . The alien had touched a droid, causing it to jump up and knock over a bunch of other droids. A smile plays on her face as the alien picks up the droid by its neck after it laughed at him.    
“Hit the nose.” You tell him and he pokes it on the black spot in the middle of its face. The droid collapses and the alien straitens up slightly. “We wouldn’t have lasted this long if we weren’t so good at building things.” You scuffed a boat on the floor as you spoke.

The alien hops around as man with the long hair walks back into the room.   
“We’re leaving.” He states as he walks back out again. “Jar-Jar.” He calls to the alien who was busy tripping up.   
“I am glad to have met you two.” She smiles as she follows him out.   
“I was glad to have met you too,” Anakin calls after her and you roll your eyes.

>Outlanders. Think we know nothing.< Watto spat as soon as they left.   
>They seemed nice to me.< Anakin shrugged.

>Clean the racks.< Watto ordered. >Then you can go home.< Both you and Anakin smiled widely at this.

***

“Careful Sebulba.” Anakin defended the weird alien. “He’s a big-time outlander. I’d hate to see you diced before we raced again.” You bit your tongue, Anakin was a good liar, but he was pushing the ruthless dug.    
“Next time we race, boy it will be the end of you.” Sebulba threatened Anakin didn’t even flinch. “If you weren’t a slave, I’d squash you now.” You bit your tongue harder, drawing blood.   
“Yeah, it’d be a pity if you had to pay for me.” Your brother retorted.

“Hi,” You say to the long-haired man as he approaches you and Anakin.   
“Hi there.” His accent indicated he spent a lot of time in the core worlds.   
“Your buddy here was about to be turned into orange goo.” Anakin put in. “He picked a with a dug.”   
“An especially dangerous dug named Sebulba.” You added.   
“Mesa haten crunchen. Das da las ting mesa want.” The alien spoke weird and he was rather hard to understand.   
“Nevertheless, they’re right.” The man said. “You were heading into trouble, thank you, my young friends.” He nods to you both.   
“But- But- But mesa doen nutten!” The alien protested.

“Here you’ll like these pallies.” You pull at the man’s robes so he would notice you. “Here.”   
“Thank you.” He says, pulling the brown cloth away from his waist, revealing a lightsaber.   
“Oh, my bones are aching, storm’s coming up, Ani, y/n. You better get home quick.” Jira told you.   
“Do you have shelter?” Anakin asked.   
“We’ll head back to our ship.” The man said.   
“Is it far?” You asked him. “It’s on the outskirts.” The beautiful girl said and you scrunched up your face.   
“You’ll never reach the outskirts in time.” You said. “Sandstorms are very, very dangerous. Come on. We’ll take you to our place.” Ani nodded in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

The storm had started by the time you made it home. It was not in ‘full swing’ but it was hard enough to whip your hair about and sand to get in your eyes.   
“Mom!” Anakin called.   
“Mama?” You asked, softer than your brother had.    
“Mom, we’re home,” Ani called.   
“Ahh, dissen cozy.” The alien observed if he was even capable of doing so.

“These are our friends, mom,” Anakin said proudly.   
“Hello.” The alien said.    
“I’m Qui-Gon Jinn.” The man introduced himself to your mother. “Your daughter was kind enough to offer us shelter.”

“I’m building a droid. Wanna see it?” Anakin asked the pretty girl. You and Anakin were both building droids, it was a competition of sorts. “Come on, I’ll show you 3PO.” He pulls her by her hand to your shared room. The fancy droid they had with them followed Ani to your room, your mother took a step back, a sceptical look on her face at the weird group of newcomers.

***

“All slaves have a transmitter placed inside their bodies somewhere.” The fancy droid sat in the corner of the room as you ate dinner, your mother poured water for the guests as you picked at your food.

“I’ve been working on a scanner to try and locate mine,” Ani said proudly and rightfully so.

“Any attempt to escape-” You mother started before Anakin cut her off.

“AND THEY BLOW YOU UP!” He hit the table with his hand. “BOOM!” You giggle at your brother's antics.

“How wude.” The alien said from beside Ani.

“I can’t believe there’s still slavery in the galaxy,” The girl sounded passionate when she spoke. “The republic’s antislavery laws-”

“The Republic doesn’t exist out here.” Your mother stopped her, the Hutts ruled Tatooine, they were royalty out here, nothing else mattered. “We must survive on our own.” The weird alien stuck a long tongue out, pulling an apple into his mouth. The girl and man glared at him as you and Ani smiled.

“Xcuse me” He gulped.

“Has anybody ever seen a podrace?” Your brother changed the subject.

“They have podracing on Malastare. Very fast, very dangerous.” The man said.

“I’m the only human who can do it.” He brags and you kick him under the table. He glares at you but adds. “So can Y/N, but Watto won’t let her-”

“He says it’s a man’s sport.” You put in.

“You two must have Jedi reflexes if you race pods.” The man said as the alien stuck out his tongue again, this time the man caught it, making the alien gasp. “Don’t do that again.” He said pointedly as he let go of the alien's tongue, the alien blubbered as he shook his head.

“Are you a Jedi?” You ask as Ani plays with something on the table.

“A Jedi Knight.” He added as the girl looked between you.

“What makes you ask that?” The man asks.

“I saw your laser sword.” Anakin pointed to his belt. “Only Jedis carry that sort of weapon.”

“Perhaps I killed a Jedi and took it from him.” The man sat back a bit.

“No, you didn’t-” You spoke up from beside your mother.

“No one can kill a Jedi!” Your brother exclaimed, drawing the man’s attention from you.

“I wish that were so.”

“I had a dream I was a Jedi. I came back here and freed all the slaves,” Ani still fiddled with the piece of metal. “Have you come to free us?” He asked hopefully and the man shook his head.

“No, I’m afraid not.” He answered honestly.

“I think you have. Why else would you be here?” Your brother was still naive, he had hope for leaving this place, in that way you envied him. You had very little hope for escaping, there was no point in constantly feeling the disappointment. The table sat in awkward silence.

“I can see there’s no fooling you, Anakin.” The man said and you cocked your head slightly. “We’re on our way to Coruscant, the central system in the Republic on a very important mission.”

“How’d you end up here, in the Outer Rim?” You asked as you took a sip of your water.

“Our ship was damaged and we’re stranded here until we can repair it.” The girl said.

“We can help! We can fix anything!” Anikin exclaimed and the corner of your mother's mouth twisted upwards.

“I’m sure you can,” The man laughed kindly. “But first we must acquire the parts we need.”

“Wit no-nutten mula to trade.” The alien added in his weird tongue.

“These junk dealers must have a weakness of some kind.” The girl suggested.

“Gambling. Everything here revolves around betting on those awful races.” Your mother informed them.

“Podracing. Greed can be a powerful ally.” The man crossed his arms and leaned forward.

“I built a racer,” You kick him under the table again. “ _ We _ built a racer,” He corrects himself. “It’s the fastest ever, there’s a big race on Boota Eve. You could enter my pod.” You kick him again. “ _ Our _ pod.”

“Anakin!” Your mother said, her voice sterner than usual. His head snapped to look at her. “Watto won’t let you!”

“Watto doesn’t know we built it! You could make him think it’s you,” Anakin said to the man. “And get him to let me pilot it for you.”

“ _ I  _ don’t want you to race. It’s awful. I die every time Watto makes you do it.” Your mother insisted.

“But, Mom, I love it.” Anakin protested. “The prize money would more than pay for the parts they need!”

“Anakin.” Your mother said again.

“Your mother’s right.” The man put in. “Is there anyone friendly to the Republic who can help us?” Your mother shook her head in answer to his question.

“Mom, you say the biggest problem in this universe is nobody helps each other.” You pushed, twisting her words slightly.

“I’m sure Qui-Gon doesn’t want to put your children in danger,” The girl said. “We’ll find some other way.”

“No.” Your mother said. “There is no other way. I may not like it, but they can help you. They were meant to help you.”

***

The night had passed and the sun once again shone too brightly in the sky. 

“The boy tells me you want to sponsor him in the race, how can you do this?” Watto says as he flew towards the man,  _ Qui-Gon _ , as you learnt last night. “Not on the Republic credits, I think, huh?”

“My ship will be the entry fee.” The man pulled a holo disc from his robe, a blue-tinted projection of a sleek ship hovered above it.

“Oh, not bad! Not bad, huh? A Nubian, huh?”

“It’s in good order, except for the parts I need.”

“What would the boy ride? He smashed up my pod in the last race. It will take some long time to fix it.”

“It wasn’t my fault, really. Sebulba flashed me with his vents. I actually saved the pod, mostly.” Your brother half protested half bragged.

“Mmm. That you did, huh,” Watto chuckled. “The boy’s good. No doubts there, huh?”

“I have acquired a pod in the game of chance, the fastest ever built.” Qui-Gon bluffed.

“I hope you didn’t kill anyone I know for it huh?” Watto laughed. “So, you supply the pod and the entry fee, I supply the boy, we split the winnings, um, 50-50, I think, huh?”

“If it’s going to be 50-50, I suggest you front the cash for the entry. If we win, you keep all the winnings, minus the cost of the parts I need and if we lose, you keep my ship. Either way, you win.” The man suggested and Watto stroked his chin in thought at this, humming slightly.

“Deal!” He exclaimed, slapping the outstretched hand Qui-Gon offered him.

>Your friend is a foolish one, methinks.< Watto said to you as soon as Qui-Gon left, Anakin crossed his arms in protest and you scuffed a foot on the ground.  _ Perhaps the man was foolish. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not dead, not yet anyway. This COVID thing is crazy. Anyway here is the fourth chapter, the whole fic looks like it's gonna be about eleven chapters. I'm sorry for not posting in awhile!

“ _ There’s something about these children. _ ” You overheard Qui-Gon speaking into a shiny silver com to a man who kept calling him  _ Master _ . You thought of listening in to their conversation, but you chose not to be rude, instead of running outside to join your brother and friends. You hoped this man was not here to take you away from your mother.

“Wow! A real Astro droid! How did you so lucky?” Kidster asked as he pointed at the blue droid.

“That isn’t the half of it! I’m in the Boota race tomorrow!” He bragged

“What! With this?” Kidster’s eyes widened as he realised what a death trap it was.

>You’re such a joker, Ani.< Wald laughed and you narrowed your eyes.

“You’ve been working on that thing for years.”

“It’s never gonna run!”

“Come on! Let’s go and play ball. Keep racing, Ani. You’re gonna be bug squash.” You, Anakin and Kidstar watched as the children ran away laughing.

“Don’t worry about them.” You smiled, putting an arm around his shoulder. The Alien started blubbering as Ani climbed into the podracer.

“You don’t even know if this thing’s gonna run.” Kidster said from beside you.

“It will.” Anakin defended. 

“I think it’s time we found out.” Qui-Gon said as he tossed Ani a power charge and took your and Kidster’s hands to lead you away from the ‘danger zone’.

As if by some miracle when Anakin turned the pod racer on it worked, making that spluttery thing that engines do. The man beside you let out a breath of air.

“IT’S WORKING! IT’S WORKING!” Ani shouted and you clapped happily. Night fell quickly after that, you and Anakin sat on the balcony of the slaves’ home. Qui-Gon tended to whatever wounds you had.

“There’s so many!” You marvelled as you stared up into the sky.

“Do they all have a system of planets?” Ani asked from beside you.

“Most of them.” Qui-Gon smiled.

“Has anyone ever been to them all?” Ani asked.

“Not likely.” The man chuckled.

“I wanna be the first one to see them all.” Your brother said ambitiously.

“That’s impossible!” You exclaimed.

“Ani! Y/N! Bedtime!” Your mother called softly from inside the house.

“Ow.” You and Ani said in unison as Qui-Gon poked you with something sharp.

“There we are good, as new.” He smiled as he rolled your sleeves down.

“Ani, I’m not gonna tell you again.” Your mother said.

“What are you doing?” You asked as Qui-Gon held up the vials of blood he had taken from you as he were a Hoover. 

“Checking your blood for infections.” He lied, you could sense it. Ani just shrugged and hopped off the ledge.

“You’re not checking our blood for infections.” You cocked your head slightly as Qui-Gon chuckled.

“You’re right, I’m not. How did you know.” He inquired.

“I don’t know.” You admitted before leaving as your mother called your name again.

“Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon said.

“Yes, Master?” The man over the comm asked.

“I need an analysis of these blood samples I’m sending you.” He said.

“Wait a minute.” The man said.

“I need a midi-chlorian count.” Qui-Gon specified.

“The readings are off the chart.” The man sounded shocked. “One of them is over 25,000. Even Master Yoda doesn’t have a midi-chlorian count that high.”

“No Jedi has.” Qui-Gon stared off in thought.

“What does that mean?”

“I’m not sure.”

Morning came just as quickly as night and you and your new-found friends made your way to the racecourse. Watto and Qui-Gon were talking loudly.

“I’ll take that bet.” Qui-Gon crossed his arms as he voiced a bet against Watto and Sebulba.

“You what?” The Toydarian narrowed his large eyes.

“I’ll wager my new racing pod against, say, the children and their mother.”

“No pod is worth three slaves, not by a long shot,” Watto growled.

“The children, then.” Qui-Gon reconsidered the bet and Watto stroked his chin in thought.

“Hmm. Well, uh-” Jar Jar looked between them. “We’ll let fate decide, huh? I just happen to have a chance cube here. Blue is the children. Red, uh… their mother.” Watto rolled the cube and Qui-Gon discreetly stuck a hand out, willing the force to push the cube until it landed on blue. Jar Jar pulled his lips back in an ugly smile as Watto grumbled about his loss. “You won this small toss, outlander, but you won’t win the race! So it makes little difference!” Watto spat.

>Better stop your friend’s betting or I’ll end up owning him too.< Watto laughed as he flew past. 

“What’d he mean by that.” You twisted so you could see your mother who sat on the Eopie. Kidster sat in front of you, Padme and Ani sat on another Eopie next to yours.

“I’ll tell you later.” Qui-Gon helped Shmi off the Eopie as you, Padme, Anakin and Kidster hopped off.

“This is so wizard, Ani. I’m sure you’ll do it this time.” Kidster exclaimed as you wondered towards the pod.

“What?” Padme asked.

“Finish the race, of course,” Kidster said and you bit the inside of your lip. You had failed to mention that part.

“You’ve never won a race?” She seemed to be growing nervous as she shifted from foot to foot.

“Well, not exactly.” Anakin rubbed his arm and you bit down harder on your lip.

“Not even finished.” Padme raised her voice.

“Kidster’s right. I will this time.” Anakin said with naive happiness.

“Of course you will.” Qui-Gon placed his hands on Ani’s shoulders in reassurance. Padme clamped her mouth shut.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so while I figure out where the rest of the story will go this poorly written chapter will have to be enough... Anyway a decision I must make.

Ani made his way to the starting line with his podracer as you and your mother made your way to the stands. The commentators began speaking in Huttese, your mother had a worried expression plaster on her face. When they announced Sebulba the crowd went wild, it only made you more nervous for Ani. Then they announced him and the crowd cheered. It was final, Ani had to race and you could do nothing to help him.

Your breath hitched as the racers began to turn on and everyone ran off the field.

“Is he nervous?” Your mother asked.

“He’s fine,” Qui-Gon replied a bit too fast.

“You Jedi are far too reckless, the queen is not-” Padme started.

“The Queen trusts my judgement, young handmaiden.” Qui-Gon interrupted. “You should too.”

“You assume too much,” Padme added. The air filled with the engine noises of the pods.

Anakin’s pod stopped working on the field before he could get anywhere. The other racers had to miles ahead by now as Ani hopelessly flicked switches. Ani punched a button and the pod rocketed forward and he disappeared around the corner. Before long Anakin’s pod came past as he finished the first round and then the second. Each turn had your mother cringing away from the screen in her hand in fear. Then Anakin pulled ahead and crossed the finished line in first. 

Everything just went by in a blur after that, Qui-Gon, the girl and the alien got the parts they needed for their ship and they left. Anakin was the hero in the story and you kind of shrunk into the background. Then Qui Gon came back.

“Mom! We sold the pod! Look at all the money we have!” Anakin exclaimed as he burst into the house.

“Oh my goodness, that’s so wonderful, Ani!” Your mother smiled.

“And they’ve been freed,” Qui-Gon said, your head snapped up to look at him.

“What!?” Anakin smiled.

“You're both no longer a slave.” He said again. Shmi looked down almost sadly.

“Did you hear that?” Anakin turned to her.

“Now you can make your dreams come true.” Your mother smiled. “You are free.” She looked over at you. “Will you take them with you?” She asked Qui-Gon. “Are they to become a Jedi?” Your eyes widened.

“Yes.” He replied simply. “Our meeting was not a coincidence, nothing happens by accident.”

“You mean we get to come with you in your starship?” Ani asked.

“Anakin, Y/N, training to become a Jedi is not an easy challenge and even if you succeed it’s a hard life.” Qui-Gon kneeled so he was eye level with you.

“But I wanna go. We wanna go.” Anakin protested. “It’s what we’ve always dreamed of doing. Can we go, mom?”

“Anakin, this path has been placed before you. The choice is yours alone.”

“I want to go.” You said hesitantly looking toward your mother.

“Me too.” Anakin nodded.

“Pack your things, we haven’t much time.”

“What about mom?” Anakin asked. “Is she free too?”

“I tried to free your mother, but Watto wouldn’t have it.” Qui-Gon sighed.

“You’re coming with us, aren’t you, Mom?” Anakin asked and she shook her head.

“My place is here, my future is here,” She said, “It is time for you to let go. I love you.” She pulled you both into a hug.

“Bye, mama.” You smile sadly. “I love you.” Then you left for the starship with Qui-Gon.

The walk to his ship was far and a hundred metres from the ship, an unknown figure shot forward on a speeder bike. Qui-Gon shouted at you and Ani to drop to the ground, the bike sped over you and the cloaked figure jumped off igniting a lightsaber and clashing it with Qui-Gon’s.

“Go, tell them to take off.” He shouted and you and Ani ran to the ship. The ship took off and Qui-Gon jumped onto it. He was lying on the ship's floor when you ran into the room.

“Are you alright?” You asked.

“I think so.” Was his reply.

“What was it?” The man you heard over the comm asked.

“I’m not sure, but it was well-trained in the Jedi arts.” He breathed heavily, “My guess is it was after the queen.”

“What are we going to do about it?” Anakin asked and Qui-Gon sighed.

“We shall be patient. Anakin Skywalker, Y/N Skywalker meet Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

“Hi,” Anakin said as he shook Obi-Wan’s hand. “You’re a Jedi too? Pleased to meet you.”

***

“Coruscant. The entire planet is one big city,” The pilot marvelled, “There’s Chancellor Valorum’s shuttle and look over there Senator Palpatine is waiting for us.” The shuttle landed on a pristine platform. You nervously stumbled off the ship’s ramp, two neatly dressed men and what looked like a squad of guards stood outside. One of the men was more extravagantly attired than the other, as you group neared them they bowed in respect. You and Anakin awkwardly follow suit, the Queen and the Senator walk forward, leaving the Chancellor standing alone, watching them leave.

“I must speak with the Jedi council immediately, the situation has become much more complicated.” You overhear Qui-Gon talking to the Chancellor, Anakin turns around and faces him, he must’ve also heard.

“Ani, come one.” You run back to him, grabbing his hand and pulling him with you.

You follow the Queen into a speed, seated next to your brother and Jar Jar.

“The Queen’s a bein grossly nice, mesa tinks,” Jar Jar said in his alien way. “Pitty hot.” You scrunch your nose in disgust at his words. The senate building was beautiful, the carpet was a velvet red and the whole place smelt amazing. It was so different from Tatooine, Tatooine smelt like bantha dung, it was bright and hurt your eyes and the sand was a common yellow colour. You had been here for two hours and you didn’t ever want to leave. While the Queen spoke with the Senator, you, your brother and Jar Jar sat outside until a man came, asking for you and Ani by name. Anakin wanted to see Padme before he left, but he couldn't. Apparently the queen had sent Padme on an errand, disappointment washed off Ani and he tried poorly to hide it. The queen promised to tell Padme his message and then you and your brother left for the Jedi Temple.

The man who had asked for you brought you to a building even more beautiful than the one that housed the senate, the Temple had an atmosphere that made you feel instantly at ease. No one spoke loudly and a quiet comfort rested over everyone within it, it was welcoming and you felt at home. You stood outside the room of the council whilst Anakin went inside, he was gone for a while before the door slid open and they called for you to go inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I decided within like 2 minutes, here's the next chapter. 
> 
> Edit: Okay so here's the decision. I'm done following the first movie, this book will now be marked as finished. I will try and get the second book up ASAP. The second book is called: Serene Deception and follows the second movie or Attack of the Clones, whatever you want to call it. If you follow the 'A Skywalker's Perjury Tetralogy' link you will find all the fics I have completed or am writing following this storyline. I will, however, continue writing in this fic but it will be what I'm calling 'The Padawan's Odyssey'. Now I know that sounds like Space Odyssey and whatnot, but whatever. The 'The Padawan's Odyssey' part of the story will be following the reader's journey as a Padawan. If you don't want to read that or you find that boring just skip to the next book.
> 
> TL;DR: The rest of the book will be about the reader as a Padawan just for shits and giggles and isn't so important to the storyline. The next book is called Serene Deception and will be up soon. If you follow the 'A Skywalker's Perjury Tetralogy' link you will find all the books I have written and am writing following this storyline.

“A ship, a house, a planet, a speeder, a planet, a ship.” This had gone on for about a minute or two. The council room was a circle and within the circular room was a circle of Jedi sitting in chairs that looked comfortable. They all wore robes in tan, white, brown or black and their robes looked comfortable, just like the chairs. A man who sat next to a small green alien held what looked like a mirror, but it was not a mirror, in fact, it was a small screen on which pictures were projected. The object, as explained to you, was to see or more feel through the force what was on the screen. You didn’t know whether they were right or wrong, but somehow you could feel what was on that screen. The screen turned off and the man holding the mirror shaped device turned to the small green alien, nodding slowly. The alien hummed in thought before looking at you.

“How feel you?” He asked, his voice was almost gravelly, but he seemed warm and welcoming. 

“Calm,” You answered after a moment of thought that lasted less than a second. “Sir.” You quickly added. The alien hummed again.

“Your brother’s thoughts dwell on your mother, but yours don’t.” A humanoid alien with a large head said.

“My mother has her path and I have mine.” You looked at him, each chair in the council room seemed to be personalised to each member. The small green alien had a small chair and the man who held the mirror had a large one.

“Wise you are, not afraid.” The alien said again. 

Night had fallen when your brother and Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were brought back in.

“The force is strong with them.” The alien with the large head addressed you.

“They are to be trained, then?” Qui-Gon asked.

“No,  _ he _ will not be trained.” The man who had held the device said. You silently wish you knew all their names, where they came from, what they were. “She will.” 

“No?” Qui-Gon placed his hands on his hips.

“He is too old.” The man said.

“They are the same age, either of them could be the chosen one. You must see it. They must both be trained.” Qui-Gon tried to convince a council of Jedi who were set in their choice.

“Mmm. Clouded this boy’s future is.” The green alien closed his eyes. “Hers is not.”

“I will train him then.” Qui-Gon rested his hands on Anakin’s shoulder, he was willing to give up Obi-Wan for your brother. “I take Anakin as my padawan learner.” Silent jealousy and anger towards Anakin flowed off Obi-Wan, but the Qui-Gon dismissed it.

“An apprentice you have, Qui-Gon,” The green alien said, “Impossible to take on a second.”

“The code forbids it.” The man who held the device speaks again.

“Obi-Wan is ready-” 

“I am ready to face the trails.” Kenobi interrupts his master.

“Our own counsel we will keep on who is ready.” You blink at the alien’s words in confusion.

“He is headstrong, and he has much to learn of the living Force, but he is capable,” Qui-Gon said, “There is little more he can learn from me.”

“The boy’s fate will be decided later.” The green alien said.

“Now is not the time for this,” The tall man said. “The Senate is voting for a new supreme chancellor and Queen Amidala is returning home which will put pressure on the Federation and could widen the confrontation.”

“And draw out the Queen’s attacker.” The large-headed alien said.

“Go with the queen to Naboo and discover the identity of this dark warrior,” The man said and Qui-Gon nodded. “This is the clue we need to unravel the mystery of the Sith.”

“May the Force be with you,” They bowed and began to leave, “Y/N, speak to you we must.” You looked over at your brother, sadness flashed in his eyes, you didn’t want him to feel sad. You nodded hesitantly and Anakin, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan left the room.

The man nodded to a weird-looking alien, the alien stood.

“This is Plo Koon,” The man began, “He will train you, you will be his apprentice.” The alien had a breathing mask on and goggles over his eyes. 

“Koh-to-ya, young one.” He smiled or he would be smiling if you could see his mouth.

“He will get you settled into the Jedi Temple.” The man said and you nod, you were going to be a Jedi.


End file.
